


work you over

by sungbeen



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discussion of Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, sungjun is a fox, this is why he can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungbeen/pseuds/sungbeen
Summary: the day hasn't even begun but minsu is already done.





	work you over

**Author's Note:**

> well,,,,,enjoy??
> 
> btw this is a repost - i've decided to move all my nsfw fics to this acc, so don't be alarmed if you've seen this before!

Minsu is already in bed, propped up on his pillows and phone in his hand. It had been a long day, and Suwoong had been more trying than usual, his acting up making Sunwoo lecture him endlessly and the rest of the group more on edge than usual. Practice had also run over, and Minsu and Sungjun had stayed back for even longer to work on a sequence that Sungjun had really wanted to try out.

When everything was over and they made their way back to the dorm, Minsu was too exhausted to do anything other than wash up and head to bed, but he couldn’t resist going on his phone one last time to check the comments on the latest photo he had posted, featuring Sungjun and himself at the dance studio. The comments were mostly expected, fans exclaiming about how good they looked and how they should take better care of themselves, but one or two comments in particular caught his eye.

_(+546, -4445) they should just fuck already lmaooooo can’t you see that sexual tension_

_(+2234, -657) They would look so good together as a couple omg assthetiqué_

He was too tired to think any further about it, however, and he pushed his phone under his bed, not bothering to set an alarm, and went to sleep.

He was woken by the door creaking as someone comes in, and he squints his eyes against the bright light to see Sungjun’s silhouette by the door. “...hyung? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he mumbles.

“Shhh! You’ll wake the others,” Sungjun chides as he steps fully into the room and shuts the door firmly behind him. The click is loud in the sudden quiet of the room, and Minsu can hear both his and Sungjun’s breaths, his own much more rapid than Sungjun’s.

Minsu jerks when he feels Sungjun’s hand on his calf. He hadn’t noticed his hyung walking closer to the bed, and now that he thinks about it, has the air conditioning been turned off? The room is oddly stifling, and it seems to get hotter the more he focuses on the touch of Sungjun’s hand through the blanket.

Sungjun laughs quietly. “Minsu-ah, are you okay? You seem a little flustered.” Minsu snorts, attempting to regain some sort of normalcy in this situation. “I’m fine, hyung, but you still should be sleeping, not coming in here and bothering me.”

The shorter boy chuckles. “Su-ah, why do you think I’m here?” Minsu shrugs and then yelps as Sungjun pushes him down onto his mattress with enough force that his body bounces slightly off it.

“Hyung what the fu-” Before Minsu can finish his sentence, Sungjun stuffs his fingers into Minsu’s mouth and his next words are garbled. “I told you to be quiet,” hisses Sungjun. “Now can I trust you to not make any noise?”

He waits for Minsu to nod before removing his fingers calmly and wiping them on his threadbare sleep shirt. “Now, I’m going to kiss you and you aren’t going to make any noise.”

Minsu whimpers slightly, dick hardening at being bossed around, and wow that opens a whole new avenue of possibilities that he was so going to explore in the privacy of the dorm when all the others were out, but his train of thought is derailed by the feel of Sungjun’s lips on his own. They are soft but unyielding, Sungjun sucking on his lower lip before pulling away and smirking.

“Su-ah you look really hot right now. I could just eat you up-”

“Then why don’t you do it?” The words come out before he can process what he just said, and his eyes widen in shock. Before he can spit out an apology, Sungjun tugs him closer, pulling him to sit pressed up against his chest. “Calm down, Minsu. I’ve got you,” whispers Sungjun, and Minsu forces his breathing to slow and to relax against the hard planes of Sungjun’s body.

They start to kiss again, and this Minsu could really get into. It’s soothing, the press of lips against lips, and he barely even notices Sungjun’s hands roaming across his body, caressing his nipples through his shirt and then slipping underneath the layer of cloth. When Sungjun delivers a harsh flick against his left nipple, he yelps, his hyung’s order to stay silent long forgotten. His reaction apparently pleases Sungjun, because it results in him being pressed to the bed, shirt pushed up to his armpits and Sungjun’s mouth on his amazingly sensitive nipples.

It’s not like Minsu has never touched himself there; of course he has, trying an experimental rub here and a pinch there when he’s jerking himself, but never before has he felt this kind of sensation like when Sungjun’s mouth is on him. He’s wriggling around on the bed trying to escape Sungjun’s touch because he feels amazingly close already and it would be embarrassing to come at this time, but Sungjun’s teeth close around one hardened nub and pulls and Minsu comes with a sob.

Sungjun pulls off his nipple with a pop, expression looking like a cat that got the cream. “Did I just make you come, Su-ah? From just playing with your tits?”

Minsu covers his face with a groan. “That was why I was trying to get away from you, hyung, I didn’t want to come too soon!” Sungjun laughs and Minsu kicks out at him. “Shut up! I didn’t know I would be this sensitive, you meanie.”

Sungjun pets at his hair, cooing, “It’s okay Su-ah, hyung wasn’t laughing at you. I actually found it really hot.”

And with that Minsu finds his cock hardening again. He looks down in dismay, trying to will it down, but Sungjun grabs his hand before he can move to hide it.

“Minsu Junior wants to come out to play again, Su-ah, so let him.” Sungjun lets out a cackle as Minsu hits him hard on the shoulder and tries to wrestle him off the bed, but his laughter abruptly stops when Minsu says, “Hyung, can I take care of you this time?”

Sungjun stares at Minsu’s earnest expression before asking a tentative, “A-are you sure, Minsu?” Minsu nods hard, and although Sungjun still looks unsure, he relents.

It is now Minsu’s turn to guide Sungjun down to the edge of the bed, instructing him to sit with his legs dangling off the side. He kneels in front of his hyung, and what he is planning to do becomes suddenly clear.

“Minsu, what the fu-”

“Hyung, let me make you feel good, okay? Just trust me.” And with that Minsu tucks his fingers under the waistband of Sungjun’s sweatpants and boxers and pulls them down to his knees, exposing his cock.

It’s an attractive dick, really. Not too big, with the foreskin pulled back just enough for Minsu to see his weeping cockhead, red and painful-looking.

He leans forward to lick at the piss-slit, making a face at the precome. “Hyung, you should really eat more fruits,” he grumbles, and gets a light slap upside the head for his troubles.

In retaliation, he takes the tip of Sungjun’s cock into his mouth, suckling lightly and teasing the underside of the head with his tongue. Sungjun moans helplessly, one hand pressed to his mouth to muffle any sounds he might make and another clenched into the bedsheets. Minsu gives one last suck and pulls off with an obscene popping noise, wincing at how obscene it sounds.

“Hyung, would you like to fuck me? Or should I fuck you instead?”

Sungjun stares at his dongsaeng, pupils blown. “I want to see you fall apart on my fingers, Su-ah. Will you let me do that?”

Minsu keens softly and nods, but just as Sungjun is reaching for him, Minsu wakes up, hard and flustered to the sound of Suwoong’s voice yelling, "Minsu-hyung, do you wanna go get japchae? Wonjun-hyung's treating!"

Minsu throws himself back on the bed and has a mini-fit. Today is going to be another long day.


End file.
